Movie Night
by Mistyrivers
Summary: JT and Paige watch some movies together.
1. Default Chapter

Movie Night

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything connected with Degrassi.

Author's note: After seeing Time Stands Still, I really wanted to write something happy. The story takes place after Islands in the Stream but before Time Stands Still. I hope you like it.

JT walked into the video store, searching for something decent to rent. He was such a total loser. His Friday nights had been reduced to watching movies all by himself. Manny had dumped him. Emma was busy. Even Toby was going out with some of his friends from camp. JT was all alone. He was about to go into a full on pity party when someone collided into him. "Whoa, are you okay?" He asked the beautiful blond standing in front of him. He smiled when he saw who it was. "Hi, Paige."

"Oh, hi JT. Sorry I bumped into you," Paige said, rolling her eyes. Her day just wasn't going to get any better. Hazel ditched her at the last minute to go out with Jimmy. Ashley was going through round 127 with Craig. Even Marco and Dylan couldn't hang with her. They were off doing something together that she was sure she didn't want to know about. And, of course, she still wasn't having anything to do with Spinner. So, her weekend was going to be spent watching movies and stuffing her face with junk food. She really was a loser. A loser who couldn't stop bumping into people. "What are you doing here? Got a hot date tonight?"

JT laughed. "Yeah, right. Give me a break. What about you? Shouldn't you be out with Spinner?"

"Uh, well, we- we broke up. I'm surprised you haven't heard. I would have thought the news would have spread to even the tenth graders by now."

"Well, Toby hadn't heard and I haven't talked to Emma in a while. I'm sorry. That really sucks."

"Yeah, it does. But you know how it is. You and Manny broke up, didn't you?"

"Yeah, we did. Isn't it just great? You get dumped and you're social life turns to crap."

"Hey, I didn't get dumped and my social life isn't crap."

"Oh, so you're not here getting movies to hang out by yourself while all your friends are out having fun?"

"Cute, JT. Real cute. I assume you're doing the same thing?"

"Uh-huh. I suck too."

"Shut up." Paige punched him lightly on the arm, but couldn't help smiling a little.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Will you ever forgive me?"

"Oh, no, never."

JT took the movies from Paige's hands. "What are you watching? Oh, my God. These are stupid."

"Shut up. What movies are you getting?" She glanced at his movies. "Ooh, zombie bloodsuckers. Those look good."

"Hey, it's not like I'm looking to hook up or anything. I'm watching them by myself. So, get off my back."

"Whatever, it doesn't really matter to me."

"Thanks, Paige. You're always so pleasant to be around, you know that?"

"Well, what can I say? That's just who I am."

JT smiled and shook his head. "Oh, my God. You're unbelievable."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't meant as a complement."

"I took it as one." Paige took her videos back. "I guess I'm going to get going. Got a lot of plans for tonight."

She started to walk away when JT stopped her. "Uh, wait a second. You're going to be watching movies by yourself and I'm going to be, too."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we could- you know- watch them together."

"You want us to hang out together?"

"Yeah, it'd be fun. It's not like we're doing anything else. Come on, you know you want. All the cool kids are doing it."

Paige smiled. "You're such a dweeb."

"Do I take that as a yes?"

"Why not? I don't have anything better to do."

"Careful, you're going to make my head swell. Come on, we can watch them at my house. My parents are gone for the night."  
  
"You're not planning on taking advantage of me, are you?"

"Maybe. We get to watch one of my movies first, okay?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." The two of them joked with each other as they walked to pay for there movies.

Paige and JT were sprawled on the couch in JT's living room with a bowl of popcorn between them. Paige had her eyes closed with her hands covering her face. "Oh, God. I can't believe you like this movie. It's horrible."

"You big sissy. How can you be scared, you're not even watching?"

"Shut up. I told you I didn't want to watch it. I hate these types of movies."

JT turned toward Paige and grabbed her hands, trying the peel them away from her face. "Oh, come on. You know you want to watch."

"JT, stop it!" Paige pushed his hands back and tried unsuccessfully not to giggle as he started to tickle her. "Come on! That tickles!"

"That's the point!" JT said as he moved his hands all over his body. "You scared now? OH!" He had his breath knocked out of him and fell on top of Paige when she kneed him in the stomach.

"You know, I'm not scared right now." Paige grinned up at him, stopping short when she realized exactly how close the two of them were. "I- you're a little heavy right here."

JT's eyes widened and he jumped up. "Whoa, I'm sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the attraction he was feeling all of a sudden. "Uh, do you want to watch one of your movies now?"

"Yeah, I think so. I can't take anymore of that crap of yours."

"Funny. You're a funny girl. So, which one are we gonna watch?"

Paige smiled thoughtfully. "We are going to watch _The Philadelphia Story_."

"What the hell is that?"

"That is a totally classic, totally awesome movie with Katharine Hepburn and Cary Grant. It's a love story."

JT made a face. "Oh, God. It sounds awful."

"It's not. I love it."

"Do you make Spinner watch these types of movies?"

"Of course not. Spinner would never sit through a black and white movie. Hazel won't either. That's why I got them on a night I thought I'd be by myself. And I don't want to hear you complain about it either. I sat through your movie."

"Yeah, you sat through it. I bet I make it through yours without covering my eyes."

"Shut up."

Paige glanced at JT as the movie ended. "Well, what'd you think?"

"It was all right, I guess. Not as horrible as I'd think a black and white movie would be, but not really my kind of movie. I don't really like those lovey-dovey movies."

"Really? I would have thought you'd love those."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He glimpsed around the room, looking at the mess they'd made. "Man, I'd better get this trash out of the way before my parents get home."

"I'll help."

"That's okay. I can do it."

"No, it's no big deal." She bent down to pick up their popcorn bowl. "How about you handle the trash and I'll put these things in the dishwasher?"

"You're too good to pick up trash?"

"You know it." JT smiled at her as he bent down to pick up some soda cans. She was really beautiful. It was strange. He'd forgotten how beautiful she was. He'd become so consumed with Manny that he forgot that Paige used to be the only thing he could think about. She used to be the only girl he ever wanted. But now, she was free. And so was he. Of course, she'd probably never have any interest in him. She probably thought-

"JT. You don't seem to be making much progress with trash." Paige came back into the room. "I guess you need me to help you."

"You're going to lower yourself to do that?"

"Don't get used to it." The two of them threw away the rest of the trash.

"Thanks for the help."

"It was no problem. I can be helpful sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess you can."

"Well, I guess I'd better get going."

"Oh, yeah. It's getting kind of late."

"Thanks for having me over. I had a lot of fun."

"Me too. I'm glad you came."

"I'll call my parents for a ride." Paige took out her cell phone and turned away from JT. She felt odd. JT was causing all these feelings in her. She used to think of him as an annoyance and a buddy. But he had really grown up. He wasn't a goofy grade 8 anymore. And she was starting to like being around him. She hung up her phone and sighed. "Oh, man. No one picking up. I'm going to have to walk."

"You can wait here if you want. Until your parents or mine get home."

"I would, but I have to work early tomorrow."

"Oh, right. You're a movie slave now. Maybe I'll stop by and heckle you sometime."

"You do and you'll die. But anyway, I need to get going."

JT jumped up. "I'll walk you."

"You don't have to."

"It's not like I got hot plans for the rest of the night. Now let's go."

Paige took us arm. "Okay, let's go."

JT and Paige stood on her front porch. JT shifted nervously on his feet. "Here we are."

"Yeah. Thanks for walking me home," Paige said, smiling at his nervousness.

"I had fun tonight."

"Me too. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

"Yeah! I mean, that'd be cool." Paige turned and opened her door. "Uh, Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"I- I- meant what I said. I'm glad you came over."

"I'm glad I did, too." JT smiled and leaned closer before he could lose his nerve. He kissed her very lightly on the lips and got the thrill of his life when she didn't pull away.

"I guess I'd better go," he said, opening his eyes and beaming at her.

Paige nodded. "I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, I'll see you at school." He watched as she went inside the house and then pumped his fists in the air. He jumped off the porch and fell, hopping up quickly and hoping Paige wasn't watching. This had been a good night and he didn't want anything ruining it.

Paige giggled as she watched JT trip off the porch. He was hopelessly awkward. And she really had it bad because she found it adorable. Hazel was never going to believe it. If she told her about it.


	2. Two

Sorry it took so long to update. My professors are insane with the workload so I can't promise I'll be quick with the next update. I'm not sure I like how this turned out so I hope you like it.

Paige walked into school on Monday morning and searched the halls for JT. She shook her head. "God, you've really got it bad, Michalchuk," she whispered to herself as she opened her locker.

"What did you say, Paige?" Hazel asked as she opened her own locker.

"Nothing. So, did you have fun with Jimmy on Friday?"

"Oh, yeah. It was a lot of fun. I'm sorry I bailed on you, though."

"Hey, I understand."

"So, what'd you end up doing this weekend, anyway?"

"I worked Saturday and Sunday. I watched movies Friday night," Paige said, remembering how much fun she had with JT.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I don't know." Paige shook her head and giggled.

"You are acting seriously strange. Now, let's go. Neither one of us needs to be late for homeroom again."

Paige was just about to follow Hazel to class when she spotted JT talking to Toby. "Uh, you go ahead. I'll catch up. I just remembered, I need to, uh, do something."

"Come on, we were late twice last week. We don't need to get in trouble."

"Look, Mom, I'll be fine. Go on. I'll see you in a minute."

"Okay, fine." As soon as Hazel walked away, Paige turned toward JT and tried to catch his eye. When he saw her, she gestured and he walked over to her with a big smile on her face. She tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the smile off of her own face. "Hey, JT."

"Hi, Paige."

"So, uh, what'd you do the rest of the weekend? Anything fun?"

"Nope, just homework. What about you?"

"Please. It was all work, work, work."

"Oh, that's too bad. You know, you shouldn't work so hard. You need to mix in some fun, too," JT said, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"So, why don't you do something with me sometime?"

"Like a date?" Paige asked, her mouth curving into a smile.

"You could call it that. Why don't we go out tonight?" JT asked, holding his breath.

"Tonight? I can't." JT's face fell and he turned away.

"Right. Okay. I get it. I'll see you around."

"JT-"

"No, it's fine, Paige. I'll see you around." He started to walk away from Paige and she grabbed his arm.

"JT, stop. Look at me." She waited until he turned and faced her. "I want to go out with you. I just can't tonight. I have to work again."

"What? Oh. Okay. God, I feel stupid."

Paige slapped him on the arm. "Hey, it's okay. I'd be heartbroken if I thought I didn't want to go out with me, too."

JT laughed in relief. "Oh, that's funny. So, you want to go out sometime?"

"Yeah, I-" She was cut off by the bell. "I better go. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." They walked away from each other and Paige slid into her seat in homeroom right before roll was taken.

"You got lucky," Hazel whispered.

"Yeah, yeah."

"What was so important, anyway?"

Paige smirked, thinking of how unsure of himself JT was earlier. "Hazel, you'd never believe what I was doing."

"Okay, you're getting strange."

After Spirit Squad practice that afternoon, JT jogged out of the gym before Paige talked to him in his panther costume. He knew he looked like an idiot and he didn't want her thinking he was immature. He really wanted things to work out with her. His feelings were a little overwhelming. They'd only spent one night together, watching movies, but he was feeling things he'd never felt. He did not want to screw things up. He felt a tug on his arm and turned around, pulling off his panther head. He stopped short when he saw Paige standing in front off him. "Uh, hi."

"Hey. You're rushing off pretty quickly. Got plans tonight?"

"No, I just wanted to change out of the panther costume. It's a little sweaty."

"Please, hon. Like I haven't seen you in the panther suit before. Besides, I think you look cute."

JT looked down at feet. "Yeah, well. You don't look too bad yourself."

"I know." JT scoffed, but couldn't keep a smile off his face. "So, listen, JT. We didn't make any official plans to go out this morning."

"No, we didn't. So you have to work tonight?"

"Yeah, and I've got a couple of tests this week. How about Friday night?"

"Okay, sounds good to me. Do you- do you- have something you really want to do?"

"No, I think I'll let you surprise me."

"Great, nothing like a little pressure."

Paige laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, I bet you'll think of something great. And if you don't, I'll never talk to you again."

"Thanks, thanks a lot."

"I'll see you later, hon."

"Bye, Paige." JT watched as she walked away from him, and then ran to take off his panther suit.

Later that day, JT walked up to the concession stand at the movie theater. He felt a little stalker-like, but he couldn't help himself. He was dying to see Paige. The smile fell off his face when he saw Alex behind the counter. "Oh, uh hi."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. You going to order something or what?"

JT nodded his head, wondering where Paige was. Had she lied to him about having to work? She seemed so into it earlier, but she wasn't here. He was brought out of his thoughts by Alex.

"Hey, spit it out already. I don't have all night."

"Uh, well-" He was interrupted by Paige walking up next to Alex.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic sucked. Oh. Hi, JT," she said, smiling when she saw him.

"Hi."

"Great, you know him, you deal with him. He's acting like a freak." Alex walked away and Paige turned to JT.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I- uh- hope you don't mind. I just thought I'd take swing by and see a movie."

"Great idea. I don't mind at all." She glanced behind her and saw her boss. "Here comes my boss. You better order something quick."

JT nodded. "Just a small popcorn."

Paige handed him his popcorn. "Well, I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you." JT started to walk away, but was stopped by Paige's voice.

"You better get to planning that date. I'm not easy to impress."

"I know that. I've gone out with you before." They both smiled at the memory.

"I won't be getting paid this time."

"Better not be." JT walked away and Paige smiled after him.


	3. Three

Here's part 3. I actually got it written pretty quickly. Hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far.

At lunch the next day, JT stared at the blank pages of his notebook. He was really screwed. He wanted to plan the best, most perfect date for him and Paige, but he was coming up empty. He couldn't think of anything. Actually, he could think of lots of ideas, but nothing that would be good enough for Paige. He wanted something spectacular. Something that would make her say, "Wow, JT is really a great guy." The only ideas he had were things that would make her say, "Wow, I should've stuck with Spinner." He sighed and pressed his head against the lunch table.

"What is your problem?" JT lifted his head up and saw Toby sitting down next to him.

"I'm a loser."

"I agree. What else is new?"

"Thanks, thanks a lot, Toby."

"Well, what's the problem? I can't help if you won't tell me."

"I've got a date and it needs to be perfect."

"I thought you and Manny broke up."

"We did. It's with someone else."

"Yeah? With who?"

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Sure, I will. Who is it?"

"It's Paige." Toby choked on his milk and laughed.

"Paige? Paige Michalchuk? You've got to be kidding me."

"No. No, I'm not. Paige said she'd go out with me Friday night. And it's gotta be awesome."

"Are you sure she's not getting paid this time?"

"Hey, that was two years ago. She said she wants to go out with me."

"Excuse me for being surprised. I didn't know Paige would go out with the likes of you."

"Gee, thanks for the compliment."

"Come on, JT. You know what Paige is like. I'm just saying-"

JT shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Skip the commentary. If you don't want to help me, just keep you mouth shut."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Why does it have to be special? Just take her to the movies or something."

"Are you kidding? This is Paige. I want to impress her. Besides, we watched movies the first time. I want to do something different."

"The first time? You went out with Paige before and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't exactly go out with her. We were both abandoned by our friends and had no plans so she came over to my house and we watched some movies."

Toby stared at JT in shock. "She was in your house? Where did she sit? Did she touch anything?"

JT rolled his eyes. "Toby, stop being a dork. I need some help."

"Hey, if she's hung out with you and is still willing to date you, I'd say that's half the battle."

"Ha Ha. I'm serious here."

"I can tell."

"So, any ideas?"

"No, but I do have some advice," Toby said, looking serious.

"Yeah, what?"

"Just be careful, man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you just broke up with Manny. Are you sure you're not rushing things?"

"No, I'm not. I mean, I wasn't planning on this, but I've always had a thing for Paige. You know that."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm worried. She was with Spinner a long time. You could be a rebound thing."

"I'm not. She wants to go out with me."

"JT- I just don't want you to get so caught up with her that you don't think. This could end badly for you."

"It won't. I know it won't."

"I-" JT jumped up.

"Forget it, man. I don't even know why I'm asking you for help anyway. I'll see you around." JT walked angrily away.

Toby sighed. "This isn't going to end well."

Hazel smiled at Paige as she sat down next to her in English class. "Jeez, Hazel, what are you so happy about? It's English, not a party."

"Jimmy's taking me out tonight."

"Again? What is it this time, your 6 and a half month anniversary?"

"Cute, and no. He wants to take me out just because."

"Oh, my God."

"You're just jealous."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Hey, I don't see anyone taking you to a fancy restaurant."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Nice, Hazel."

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. I was just teasing."

"Yeah, okay."

"I'm sorry." Hazel hesitated for a bit. "But, seriously, Paige, when was the last time you went out with someone?"

"Hey, I go out."

"Yeah, with friends. But you and Spinner broke up. Don't you think it's time you went out with someone else?"

"Spinner and I haven't been apart that long."

"Paige-"

"Besides, I'm going out with a guy on Friday."

"What? Who? And why haven't you told me all about him?"

"It's- it's just a guy. And I haven't said anything because I don't want to jinx it."

Hazel grabbed Paige's arm. "Jinx it? Are you kidding me?"

"No. I want it to go well."

"Come on."

"I'll tell you everything on Saturday, assuming it doesn't go horribly."

"You're not acting like yourself. Normally, you'd tell me all about this mystery guy."

"Whatever. I'm not saying a word." Paige pulled her English book out. "Now, tell me. Did you get this story we read?"

Hazel sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get anything else out of Paige. "Yeah, I did." She paused. "So, what his name?"

"Read, Hazel."

"Fine."

Toby ran after JT as he was leaving school. "Hey, JT. Wait up."

JT kept walking. "You're not going start up about Paige again, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Toby said, finally catching up with JT. "I'm sorry, man. Okay? If you're sure about this thing with Paige, then I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. In fact, I think I've got an idea for your date with her."

"Tell me."

"Okay, okay." The two boys walked to JT's house, plotting the whole way.

Friday afternoon, Ashley walked up to Paige's locker. "Hey, Paige."

"Oh, hey, Ash. What's up?"

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?"

"You don't have plans with Craig?"

"I don't always have go out with him."

"Sure. But, anyway, I can't tonight. I've got plans."

"Really? What?"

Paige shut her locker door and turned toward Ashley. "I've got- Wow, Hazel's good."

"What?"

"Please, hon. Hazel's been trying to get the details about my date all week long. She's just recruited you to do her dirty work."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "What's with the secrecy? It's just a date."

"Look, I told Hazel I don't want to talk about it until after it's done. Just deal with it. God, you're both so nosy."

"Whoa, look who's talking."

"Yeah, yeah. I don't care. I'll talk to you later." Paige shook her head and walked away.

JT shifted nervously on his feet in front of Paige's front door. He couldn't screw this up. "Cool it, man. You've got this made. She agreed to go with you. You've got a pretty good date planned. It's no problem." He sucked in a huge breath and pressed the doorbell. "Here goes nothing."

Paige was walking down the stairs when she heard the doorbell. Thank God Dylan was at school. The last thing she needed was his comments about her date. She was nervous enough without him butting in. She couldn't figure out why she was so freaked out. It was just JT. But she knew that she wanted this to work out. She grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Hi," she said, smiling.

JT grinned back. "Hi, you ready to go?"

She nodded. "Definitely. I assume you've got something spectacular planned?"

"Hey, only the best for you, Ms. Michalchuk."

She laughed and stepped onto the porch, closing the door behind her. "Let's go." She took his hand and they walked down the street together.


	4. Four

I'm not sure I like how this turned out. It seems a little too schmaltzy to me.

JT glanced at Paige as they came closer to their destination. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he saw her smile. "Oh, wow! This is so cool."

"You don't think it's dumb?"

Paige shook her head. "No way! I love carnivals. This'll be so fun."

"Great. So, what do you want to do first? You pick." Paige dragged him towards the ferris wheel.

"I want to go on the ferris wheel."

JT shook his head. "No. No way. I'm sorry. I'll gladly go on any other ride at this whole place, but I cannot go on the ferris wheel."

"What? Come on. It's my favorite."

"I'm sorry, Paige. Those things- I can't- "

"Are you scared of the ferris wheel?"

"No! Of course not."

"JT."

"Yeah, okay. They freak me out. I'm a big sissy. Go ahead and make fun."

"JT, I would never make fun of you. At least, not about that. But why do they scare you so bad? They just go around in a circle."

"But it stops to let people on and you just hang there. And then, when you finally get going you're high enough to see everything and- it- it just freaks me out."

"Oh. Okay, hon."

"God, I must be making a great impression on you."

Paige giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey, I'm glad you told me and didn't try to fake your way through it. I'd hate for you throw up on our first date."

"Gee, thanks. So, what else do you want to do?"

"I can do anything else I want?"

"Yeah, anything you want."

Paige grinned. "Let's go on the zipper."

JT grinned back. "Let's do it, girl."

"Are you sure you won't flip out?"

"Shut up and let's go."

After a few hours of fun, Paige and JT stood in front of a booth. JT was preparing to win Paige a cheesy prize. Paige rolled her eyes. "You don't have to do this."

"Hey, are you doubting me?"

"Come on, JT. It's not a big deal. I don't need a stuffed animal."

"I can do this." He took a deep breath and grabbed the ball, throwing it right at the milk bottles lined up in front of him. He threw his fists in the air when they all fell down. "Yes! I am good!" He gave Paige a cocky grin. "So, are you satisfied with the small animal or do you want me to knock 'em down again and win you a big one?"

Paige slapped him on the back. "Thanks, hero, but that's okay."

The man running the booth stepped up to them. "So, which one do you want?"

JT nodded at Paige. "You pick."

"I want the Panda." The guy handed her the Panda and she hugged it to her. "Thanks, JT."

"No problem. I'm glad you liked it." JT blushed and glanced away. "So, uh, did you have fun?"

"Uh, it's been almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Yeah, almost. There's one thing that could make it perfect."

"What's that?"

She grabbed his hand and dragged him off. "This."

He shook his head as he stared up at the ferris wheel. "Uh-uh. No. I cannot do that ride."

"Please, JT. It really would make this night perfect." She pursed her lips and JT felt himself weakening.

"God, you're lucky you're beautiful." He sighed and walked towards the ferris wheel. "I'll do it. But you're not to comment on how freaked out I get."

"Oh, I won't."

They were situated on the ferris wheel within minutes. They started moving and JT sucked in a breath. He gripped the bars and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Paige glanced over at him. "Wow, you're seriously scared of this thing, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

"God, JT. I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was such a big deal."

"It's okay. You must think I'm a total geek."

"Hon, it's okay." JT scoffed. Paige scooted closer to him, putting one arm around his shoulder and squeezing slightly. "I don't think you're a geek. In fact, it's exactly the opposite. Any guy who would go on this thing with me is definitely a cool guy."

JT smiled and opened his eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now, look at there. Don't you think it's pretty?"

"Yeah, the view is beautiful."

Paige turned to find JT starring at her. "You're not looking at the view."

"The view I've got is better."

"Wow, what a line," Paige said, smiling.

"But it worked."

"Yeah, it did." Paige placed her head on JT's shoulder and they sat like that for the rest of the ride.

When they got off, Paige glanced at JT. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Well, I guess if I've got you with me, I could do it again."

Paige kissed him quickly on the mouth. "You're sweet."

"Yeah, well. What can I say?"

She glanced down at her watch, "It's pretty late. I don't know what else you had planned, but could we do it next time?"

JT nodded. "Yeah, sure. Next time."

The two of them walked down the street in relative silence. Paige shivered slightly. "Oh! I'm so stupid! Are you cold?" JT pulled his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

"Oh. Thank you." JT sighed and glanced up at the sky. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. Tell me."

"You'll think it's stupid."

"No, I won't."

"Fine. When I was little, my Grandpa used to tell me that if you could find the brightest star in the sky, you should make a wish and it would come true."

"That's so cute." Paige giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Come on, let's do it. The both of us." They stopped and stared up at sky. "Okay, I'm finished."

"Me, too." They continued their walk towards Paige's house. "So, what'd you wish?"

"I can't tell you. Then, it won't come true."

"Paige, you're so- so-"

"Silly?"

"I was actually going to say amazing." Paige blushed. "Did I make you blush?"

"Yes." They neared Paige's house. "Oh, my God. What's on my porch?"

JT walked slightly behind as Paige ran to her porch to find a blanket with a picnic basket. He waited for her reaction.

"Oh, my God! Did you do this?"

JT nodded bashfully. "You don't think it's stupid?"

"No. No. I love it." She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the porch. They both sat down on the blanket. "But how'd it get here? I don't remember you sneaking off at anytime tonight."

"I had help. Toby."

"Toby? Really?"

"Yeah, he helped me plan this whole thing. And he set up everything here."

'This is great. I can't believe you did this."

"I wanted to do something special. Something that would make you happy."

"Well, you succeeded. Thank you." Paige opened up the picnic basket and began pulling food out.

"Uh, I didn't know what to make or anything. I didn't want the food to spoil or anything. I figured sandwiches and chips are as good as anything." JT glanced down.

Paige lifted his chin up. "JT, stop worrying so much. You don't have to do anything special to impress me. Just be yourself. That's who I wanted to go out with."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I keep making a fool of myself."

"Stop that." Paige rolled her eyes and pulled another package out of the basket. "Ooh! Brownies!"

"Yeah, my mom made them. They're the best in the world."

"Really? Well, let's taste them and see."

"It's supposed to be dessert."

"Hon, I say we forget dinner and go for dessert first."

"Well, okay. You're the boss."

"I'm the boss? Hey, remember that and our relationship should go smooth."

"Ha Ha."

The two of the ate their brownies, then finished the rest of the food that JT made. They talked for a long time, about everything and nothing. Finally, Paige glanced at her watch.

"Whoa, it's pretty late."

"Yeah, I guess it is. I probably better be getting home."

"Yeah." They both reluctantly began packing up the picnic, putting everything into the picnic basket. After they were done, they stood on the porch, staring at each other, not wanting to say good bye.

JT wrapped his arms around Paige's waist and pulled her close to him. "This okay?"

Paige shook her head. "Nope." JT turned red and tried to back away, but Paige kept a grip on him and tugged his head down to hers. She kissed him hard on the lips and then glanced up at him. "Now, it's okay."

JT laughed and leaned in close. "Not funny," he whispered against her mouth. He kissed her again, longer this time. "I don't wanna go."

"So, don't"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're parents would love to find me here when they get home."

"Well, go then."

"You'll have to let go of me."

"Oh, okay." She kissed him once more and then backed away. "I really had a great time tonight."

JT smiled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Best time I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad. I wanted this night to be special for you."

"It was."

JT grinned again. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, definitely." JT watched as Paige went into the house and then walked away, letting out a huge breath of relief.


	5. Five

This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who read it and reviewed it. I hope you like this chapter.

Paige groaned the next morning when she heard the phone ring. She rolled over and picked it up, glancing at the clock as she did so. "It's 9 in the morning. This better be good."

"It's your best friend."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Oh, hi. What's up? Isn't it a little bit early for you to be up?"

"Hey, I just wanted to find out how the date went last night."

"Oh. It was great."

"Really? So, you didn't jinx it?'

"No, I didn't"

"Good. Now, tell me who it is."

"I don't think it's any of your business."

"Come on, Paige. You said you'd tell me."

"Fine. It's- it's JT."

"JT- JT Yorke?"

"Yeah. JT Yorke."

"I don't believe it. Isn't he a little young?"

"He's only a year younger than us."

"But he's so-"

"He's a nice guy."

"I can't believe it."

"What's the big deal? We used to hang out with him some last year."

"That was just hanging out. I can't believe you like him like that."

"He's a good guy."

"Is it because Spinner's with Manny? Is that what this is some sort of reaction to that?"

"I can't believe you'd even say that. That's such a low blow. This has nothing to do with Spinner."

"Paige-"

"Forget it, Hazel. I had a great time last night and I don't want you to ruin it. I'll talk to you later." Paige hung up the phone and sighed. "God, that sucked."

There was a knock at the door and Paige sighed again. "Yeah, come in."

Paige's mom stuck her head in the door. "Good, you're up, sweetie. I just wanted to tell you that your dad and I are going to the Aunt Jenny's house for brunch today."

"Oh, okay."

"I'll see you later, honey."

"Bye, Mom." Paige smiled after her mom as she shut the door. "House to myself all day? What can I possibly do?"

> > > > >

JT woke up with a smile on his face. Paige had spent the whole evening with him and still like him. And she had kissed him. Life was good. He sat up when he heard the knock on his door and saw his mom stick her head in. "JT, phone for you."

"Okay, thanks." JT stood up and went into the hallway, picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Paige."

"Oh, hi! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd call and see what you were up to today?"

JT groaned. "God, I've got loads of homework."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Kwan's a total tyrant, you know?"

"I know."

"Do you have to work today?"

"Nope, I've got today off. And my parents are going to be gone. I thought we could hang out or something."

"Oh, well, you know. I could skip on my homework. I'm sure I can get it done tomorrow."

"No, no. I wouldn't want your grades to suffer because of me. How about you come over here and work on it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We could hang out."

"Okay, cool. When?"

"Give me an hour or so."

"Sounds good. See you soon."

"See you soon."

> > > > >

Paige opened the door as soon as JT rang the bell. "Hi!"

"Hey, Paige," he said as he waved good-bye to his mom.

The two of them walked into her house and sat down next to each other on the couch. "Nice place."

"Yeah, we like it. We've got soda and snacks, plenty of fuel to give us energy," Paige said, gesturing at the table.

"Cool. I'm gonna need it. Kwan's nuts. This is insane."

"Aw, poor baby."

"You took grade 10 English last year. You could help me out, you know."

"I'm not going to do your work for you."

"I'm shocked that you would even suggest that."

"I'm sure. Just think, the sooner you finish, the sooner we can have some fun."

"Yeah, what kind of fun?"

"You'll have to finish your work first."

"Fine, fine," JT sighed loudly.

"You're such baby."

JT sighed again and open his notebook. Paige opened her own English book and began reading the assigned story. She was just getting into it when she felt JT twirling a piece of her hair in his hands. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. He scooted closer to her on the couch and put his arm around her. "You're not studying."

"Come on. Don't you think this is more fun?"

"Study, JT."

"Oh, God." JT went back to his homework.

Paige glanced over at him and groaned. "Fine, but only for a few minutes." She grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her.

"Oh, I don't know. I thought we were supposed to be doing homework."

"Shut up and kiss me, JT."

"Yes, ma'am." He pushed his books off the couch and kissed her.

JT and Paige were tangled up on the couch, their homework pretty much forgotten. The front door opened, but they were too wrapped up in each other to even notice. Dylan walked in the room and smiled broadly. "Whoa!"

They jumped apart quickly. "Oh, my God."

"Hi, baby sister."

"Uh, hi Dylan."

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?"

"Oh, right. Uh, Dylan, this is JT. JT, this is my brother, Dylan."

"Hi, JT."

JT stood silently staring at Dylan. Paige elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh! Hi!"

"What are you doing here, Dylan?"

"I dropped some laundry off. I came to pick it up. What are you doing, Paige?"

"Oh, uh. JT came over to study."

"Study, huh? Didn't look like you were studying much to me."

Paige rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just get your laundry and split."

"All right." Dylan laughed and walked out of the room. Paige and JT sat down on the couch.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe your brother walked in on us." JT leaned back and covered his face with his hands.

"Hey, it could've been worse."

"Yeah, how?"

"That could have been my dad."

"That's true." JT sighed. "Man, this is horrible!"

"JT, it's not a big deal."

"I don't want your family to hate me."

"Please, hon. Dylan probably thinks it's funny. Did you not see his grin?"

"But still-"

"No, stop worrying. It's embarrassing, but it's not the end of the world. Calm down." She kissed him on the nose. "Everything's okay."

"I guess you're right."

"Yeah, I am." Paige grinned at him and he smiled back.

Dylan came back into the room carrying a big bag of laundry. "Well, I'm off."

"Don't the other guys make fun of you for having your mommy do you laundry?"

"Shut up, Paige. JT, it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you, too."

Dylan walked toward the front door. "I'll see you around. Have fun kids."

Paige sighed in relief when she heard the door slam. "Okay, excellent. He's gone. Now, where were we?" She asked as she tried to pull JT close to her. He pushed away from her. "Hey, what are you doing? Feelings getting hurt here."

"Maybe we should just get our homework done."

"You'd rather do homework than make out? You're not serious."

"No, I don't want to, but- What if your parents come home? This could end up being hideous."

"My parents won't be home for hours. But, if you really want to do homework, we can. Just push me away. Tell me you don't want to kiss me," she said as she wrapped an arm around JT's neck and pulled his head closer to her own. "Go ahead. I'm waiting."

Her lips were inches from his. "I'm only human, you know."

"I know."

"You're spectacular."

"You're good with the compliments. I like that in a guy."

"And I like this in a girl," he said, kissing her deeply.

> > > >

JT walked into school with a spring in his step. He slapped Toby on the back as he went to his locker. "Life is good. Life is great!"

Toby glanced at his friend. "So, the date with Paige went well?"

"It went great. She likes me, man. She really likes me."

"Cool. So, she liked the carnival and picnic thing?"

"Liked it? She loved it. Thanks for the idea."

"No problem. You're sure she likes you?"

"Yeah, I am. Why are you so down on this?"

"I'm not. Just look at her over with Hazel. She doesn't look happy."

"What are you talking about?" JT turned and saw Paige arguing with Hazel. "Give me a break. They're probably arguing about something else. It has nothing to do with me."

"Okay. Whatever you say."

> > > > >

Paige stood in front over her locker, listening to Hazel list the reasons why she shouldn't go out with JT. "God, Hazel. Give it a rest already. You did this the whole way to school. I get it. I just don't agree."

"Paige, if I thought you were listening, I might stop. But you're ignoring everything I'm saying."

"No, I'm not. I just don't agree with you. He's a good guy. I like him, Hazel."

Hazel scoffed. "Give me a break. This is just because of Spinner and Manny. You cannot like him."

"Why not? Why can't I like him?"

"Because-" Hazel stopped when she noticed JT walking up to them. "And here comes your Prince Charming now."

"Shut up and be nice."

JT grinned at Paige. "Hey, Paige, Hazel."

"Hi, JT."

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Yeah, hi. Listen, we're in the middle of something. Can you talk to us later?"

"Hazel, don't be so rude."

"No, it's fine. I'll see you at lunch, Paige?"

"Um, actually, Paige and I will be eating lunch together. Alone."

"Hazel!"

"I'll see you after school. Maybe we can do something then."

"Nope, sorry. She'll be busy then, too."

"Oh. Oh, I get it. I'll see you around." He turned to walk away.

"No, wait a minute, JT."

"It's okay. I understand." JT walked away.

"Damn it, Hazel. Why the hell did you do that?"

"It's for the best. You don't want to go out with JT Yorke. You can find someone better."

"You know what? You can go to hell. I can't believe you did that." Paige stormed off and looked for JT, but he had disappeared. The bell rang and she rushed to class, upset that she hadn't been able to explain things to JT.

> > > > > >

Paige sat next to Ashley in the MI lab. She rested her ahead against the desk. Ashley glanced worriedly at her. "You okay, Paige?"

She lifted her head. "Just great."

"So, JT, huh?"

"You talked to Hazel."

"Yeah, I did. I thought you liked him. Why do you look so miserable?"

"God, this morning, Hazel's talking about how JT not good enough for me."

"And you believed her? Why-"

"I didn't believe her. But, JT comes up and Hazel made him feel bad. He just walked away and didn't let me explain."

"Oh, God!"

"Yeah, he probably thinks I was just playing with him this weekend."

"So, talk to him. Make it right."

"Yeah, it's that simple."

"It is. Find him a lunch. Tell him. It's JT. I'm sure he'll listen."

"I could do that."

"Yeah, you could. Don't look so depressed."

"I can't believe you're telling me that I look depressed."

"Ha Ha. You're going to talk to him?"

"I guess. I don't know. Maybe I should just let it go."

"Why? You like him."

"Yeah, but if it's going to cause all this drama, maybe it's not worth it."

"Paige, nobody cares who you go out with."

"Hey. Harsh."

"True."

"What about Hazel? She-"

"She's just surprised. She'll get over it. I've never known Hazel to have an original thought that last for more than five minutes."

"Ashley!"

"Sorry. That was mean. But, seriously. Since when do you let Hazel make your decisions for you?"

"I guess you're right."

"So?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him."

"Great!" Ashley smiled at her and Paige managed a tiny smile in return.

> > > > >

JT sighed as he sat down next to Toby at lunch. "Don't say it."

"Say what?"

"That you were right and I was horribly, horribly wrong."

Toby looked at him, confused. "Paige?"

"Yeah, Paige. She totally dissed me this morning. Her and Hazel."

"I'm sorry, man. That sucks."

"Yeah, well. Guess you were right."

"Maybe not."

"What? Why would you say that?"

Toby smiled. "'Cause your dream girl's coming this way and I think she wants to talk to you."

"What?" JT looked behind him and turned pale when he saw Paige walking toward him.

> > > > >

Paige hesitated for a moment when she saw the look on JT's face when he saw her, but she made herself keep going. She got to the table and looked at Toby. "Hi, guys. Uh, listen, Toby, I need to talk to JT alone for a few minutes."

"I don't think that's a good idea," JT said.

Toby shook his head. "No, it's okay. I've gotta go anyway. See you later, man. Bye, Paige."

"Bye, Toby." She watched him walk off and turned toward JT. "Hi."

"Don't, just don't," JT said, standing up.

"I want to talk."

"No. I get it. You- you don't to be with me. It's fine. I understand. It was fun this weekend, but you don't want to talk to me in front of your friends."

"JT-"

"Forget it. I've got to go." He walked away and she stared after him in shock before chasing him down in the hallway. She grabbed his arm.

"No. You're not going to do this. You're at least going to listen to me."

"What? That you're sorry about Hazel, but that we can't be together? Save it."

"Shut up, JT, and listen to me." He glared at her, but said nothing. "Okay, good. You're going to let me talk. JT, that was all Hazel this morning. It's true that she doesn't like the idea of us going out. But I don't agree at all."

"Right. Sure. Then why didn't you try to say anything?"

"I tried. You took off before I had a chance."

"Come on."

"I'm serious. I don't care what Hazel thinks. I want to be with you."

"I don't know, Paige. Maybe-"

"You don't want to be with me?"

"No. I do. But maybe it's too hard. Hazel doesn't like the idea; Toby wasn't real happy about it. Maybe we should just forget about everything."

"You're going to drop this because of our friends. Give me a break. They'll get over it. And if they don't, who cares?"

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah, I do." Paige grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close to her. "I want you to be my guy, JT. And if anyone has a problem with that, it's just too bad."

JT bent down to kiss her, but pulled back. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

He wrapped his arms around her. "God, I'm glad." He sighed in relief. "It's kind of strange, though."

"You're not having doubts, are you?"

"No, no. This is just going pretty fast. I mean, we've only gone out one time, but it's all so intense."

"Maybe so. But I like you, JT."

"I like you, too."

He grinned at her and she grinned back. "So, you gonna kiss me, or what?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna kiss you." Their lips met in a quick kiss. "We better go. Don't want you to be late for class."

"Let's go. You can walk me to class."

"Oh, I can? Lucky me." JT kept an arm around her as he walked her to class. "Okay, here you are."

She kissed him again. "Okay, I'll see you later. Want to come over after school?"

"Yeah, I do. I'll meet you at your locker?"

"Good. Bye."

"Bye." JT walked away and waved to a surprised Hazel.

> > > > > >

Paige and JT were lying on her couch, watching movies again. "This movie sucks," JT said.

Paige rolled her eyes. "I told you, I'm not watching another zombie movie. Those things freak me out."

"Hey, anything's better than this."

"I like it."

"I can think of something I like better." JT kissed her. "What do you think?"

"I think we're not going to spend every afternoon making out."

"Can we spend this afternoon making out?"

"Yeah, okay." She pulled him close to her. "You're really good at this."

"You're not so bad yourself."


End file.
